Till Death Do Us Part
by Aerolysia
Summary: Emma and Hook went to the past and made a lot of mistakes. This barely follows the story plot. The characters are a little...maybe a lot off of their original but I was bored and it was fun to write. There is a tw for a bit of coerced fun time, nothing graphic but maybe don't read if your sensitive.


**I was bored. This won't have a lot of chapters. Maybe two more, hopefully just as long. Mistakes are mine, I'm too lazy to find a beta.**

**There should be a tw because there is a bit of non descriptive manipulative sex. Like I'll kill someone if you don't but I know you want to anyway kind. That being said I warned you so if you read it and then flame about it I am not gonna feel bad at all. It's not very graphic in any case, I just can't write sex.**

**If you have triggers you better read the authors notes. I have triggers. I read the blasted notes. Also it's in the description.**

Emma groaned as she came awake to the irate sound of something dripping. She opened her eyes and immediately took in her surroundings but it was pitch black, she could make out nothing of where she was. She could however smell stale straw and dirt, sweat and blood. She wondered if it was the blood that left the irony taste in her mouth, she could feel her split lip pulsing and knew it probably was.

She forced herself to her feet and realized she was shackled to the ground by a wrist. She could stand, if she desperately wanted to but the chain wasn't long enough for her to stand her full height and it was uncomfortable and torturous to try with her protesting muscles. Her head threatening to explode at any minute didn't help. She sank back to her knees and sucked in a few deep breaths.

She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered coming with Hook through a portal to the past, they saw the Queen….

She rubbed her forehead with her free hand as it all came tumbling back. Her mother…. How Regina had caught her but Hook had escaped so there was that. And since she hadn't faded away to nothingness she supposed all hope of her parents getting together couldn't be lost.

She felt the ring securely on her finger and grimaced. She was grateful it hadn't been taken it she desperately wished a certain thief had it instead of her. Granted the guards probably hadn't taken it because they had been too busy kicking the crap out of her on their way to Regina's castle. She gave as good as she got, a remarkable feet considering they had bound her first.

She had almost been worried they would kill her before they ever arrived but then Regina had stepped in. She was a little bit scary/hot when she was angry.

Unfortunately if she didn't get out of wherever the damn woman had put her she wouldn't make it home any time soon. She wondered if _her_ Regina would miss her before she shook the thought off, the damn woman would probably throw a party…..or she may try to save her for Henry's sake, she didn't do anything nice for Emma unless it was for Henry's sake, even though they were pretty close to being friends.

Emma sighed raggedly and wished she knew why that particular thought made her chest ache. It wasn't like she wanted more from Regina right? She didn't need the woman to _want _to spend time with her or include her in the family things she and Henry did. Emma had her own family now with Snow and David and she and Regina had some kind of…some kind of strange divorce custody thing going on. She kicked at the stone ground and tried to erase the treacherous thoughts of how spending time with the woman and their son for holidays and birthdays and just random breakfasts might be fun.

She eased herself off her knees and scooted back until her back was against the wall, it was awkward and not at all comfortable. Her _leash_ didn't let her move freely and it was just short enough that she couldn't reach anything. She wondered what Regina planned to do with her. It couldn't be too bad, surely if she had wanted to kill her she wouldn't have wasted time in bringing her here and chaining her up right, she could have just let the guards have their fun.

The sound of jingling keys from in front of her drew her attention. She had expected a door to be somewhere but with the light of a torch lighting the way for someone she could tell she was wrong. It was coming from ahead and it was a ridiculously long hallway, when the light and the man drew closer she recognized him. She hadn't known he had been one of Regina's men but it didn't really surprise her, she couldn't remember anything but his first name was Timothy and he had three kids and a wife who he beat, regularly. She had been trying for the better part of nine months to get the woman to press charges.

He grinned wickedly at her when he drew close, he put the torch in a nearby holder and gazed at her through the cell bars. She moved toward him, settling as close as she could balancing on her hand and one knee, her chained arm held off awkwardly behind her. "Queens going to execute you, she is." He told her cheerily. She glared up at him, gave him the finger but he didn't know what it meant. He spat on the floor and she made a disgusted noise. She wished she could control her magic, if Regina's men were like him it was no wonder the woman was always conjuring up fireballs. Emma would love to throw one at this man every chance she got. Maybe singe a particular organ he was now scratching at thoughtfully.

"She wants to interrogate you first though," He grinned like that was supposed to terrify her but her lack of response put him off a bit. Emma was sure she probably _should_ be afraid but…..she couldn't really see the Evil Queen as anything but Regina, Regina who loved their son more than anything and was trying to be a better person for him, who had already been the best mother she could have hoped for to take him in. No matter what happened she wasn't going to put that Regina out of her mind.

"Well when she is done I'm going to have some fun with you." Emma blanched at the thought. What the hell did he think he was going to be doing to her, she would kick him so hard in the balls he wouldn't be able to ever find them again, chains or not.

She growled at him and he smiled, glad to have gotten a response from her finally. He scratched obscenely again making her want to vomit. She made a mental note to visit him in Storybrooke.

A rush of air and purple magic stopped her train of thoughts, he stopped his attempts at intimidating her and stood to attention as Regina materialized beside him.

Dark eyes took him in for a moment before turning back to her, Regina smiled a wide smile that Emma knew wasn't a happy one. For all her idiosyncrasies she knew the woman in front of her didn't actually take real pleasure in torturing people.

"So…..Princess Leia." Regina tapped the iron bars thoughtfully as she moved about outside the cell. "It's strange but no one at the party knew who you were." Emma hated when Regina spoke slowly, it usually meant the other woman had figured out something and couldn't wait to hold it over her head.

"Regina…." Wrong thing to say. She knew it the minute the name left her lips and the guard sucked in a sharp breath. Chocolate eyes jerked up and stared angrily into emerald ones.

"How dare…." She trailed off, collecting herself. "I am Queen here. It seems I must keep reminding you, if you weren't already going to be put to death tomorrow I would end your life now. I would squeeze your heart until I got bored of your agony and crushed it into dust." Emma pulled at her chains, trying to get closer and grimaced when they dug deep into her wrist at the effort. She swallowed thickly and settled back.

She knew Regina couldn't do that, her heart was protected she couldn't take it out but Regina had said she was going to die tomorrow anyways and that did not bode well. She very much doubted public executions, which was what they had in mind she was sure, were done by the Queen yanking out your heart. She imagined they hung, shot or burned you. She was not anxious to find out which.

"No. Regi- your majesty please. Please we have….I can't die here." Emma hated begging. But thoughts of Henry and the woman she left mothering him all alone filled her head and she panicked at the thought of them finding out Regina killed her. It would destroy them both.

Regina chuckled darkly. "You should have thought of that before you helped Snow White escape."

"Please, Re-Your majesty. Not tomorrow, please. I will do anything." She knew it wasn't going to work, people probably begged her often for their lives and she never heard of her showing mercy, especially when it came to her mother. But she had to give Hook time to get her out, she had to try. Her only other options were Rumple and her own unsteady magic.

"Begging suits you." Emma felt her cheeks heat up for some reason, which seems to amuse the Queen. "Perhaps I can find a use for you, but dear," She paused on her words, flashing Emma another wicked smile. "Death may be preferable."

"I promise I won't let you kill me." Regina would have laughed again, told her it was a futile promise, that she would do whatever she damn well pleased. Normally she would have raged about a lowly prisoner telling a Queen what to do. But Emma's words struck her as odd, they didn't sound like pleas to save her life, more like a promise to someone she cared for.

"I will return," She glanced toward the guard, "I expect her untouched," She hissed the last word sharply and Emma wondered if she hadn't overheard his threats before she arrived. "Or there will be a head rolling, _yours._" She disappeared with a flourish and he glared at Emma harshly. She moved back to her knees and grinned her snarkiest grin at him before he spun around and stalked away, taking the light with him.

Emma stretched herself out in the darkness, she wasn't sure what Regina had planned for her now, if she still planned to kill her tomorrow or not, but she couldn't do anything about it from inside the cell. And she wasn't sure she wanted to rely on Hook and Rumple.

She inhaled sharply and tried to concentrate, tried to remember everything she had been taught of magic. She thought of protecting Henry, Regina…herself. She tried to focus on the anger she felt for Zelena and her horrible machinations, for Cora for putting her daughters in the situation because of her inability to love them like she should have.

She felt like she had been trying for hours, just a simple spell to get her shackles undone was beyond her it seemed, no matter what emotion she tried for.

She sighed and move back toward the wall, resting her head back against it with a curse. There was nothing else to do so she closed her eyes and fell back into her memories, into all the times she was happy in Storybrooke, just in case she was going to die in the morning she wanted to at least remember being happy.

~R~

Regina frowned as she watched the woman in the darkness, she was so still and had a determined look on her face. Normally she wouldn't have cared about some common prisoner she held in the dungeon but she could see the magic surrounding this one. She had half expected the woman to try and disappear when she had awoken. Which was why the prison was warded, if the blonde had attempted she would have ended up right next to her. Honestly she had been a little hopeful she would try, she did so love to scare people who thought she was stupid.

But after hours of her just sitting there and the fact that she hadn't done anything to the ridiculous guard when he was making those blatantly sexual threats against her….well Regina had to come to the conclusion she must have been wrong.

Still, she reached out and stroked the image reflected in the mirror, something was off about the woman and she wanted to know what it was. She wanted to know why those green eyes stared at her the way they did, anxious and cautious with something lurking just below the surface but never with fear. This Leia woman wasn't afraid of her.

A knock on her door pulled her from her musings, the image of the prisoner disappeared from her mirror as she called for whoever it was to enter.

"Your majesty," She wanted to launch a fireball at the boys giddiness. She refrained but she didn't keep the sharp retort off her lips, satisfied when he flinched and terror replaced his joy. "Uh- Snow White has been captured."

Regina snapped her eyes to him. If he was lying she would have his heart….well she already did have it…..somewhere in a box.

"Where?" She had every intention of going straight there to kill the woman, she would parade her body around the Kingdom all the way back to the castle.

"He-here. She was trying to break in to the prison cells, to free the women."

Regina's first response was intense happiness. What she wanted was in her grasp. Her second was curiosity.

"Both women?" He nodded hesitantly. "Put her in a cell with the blonde." She wondered how the blonde would react knowing that her attempt to save Snow White failed because the idiot princess returned for her. It was likely to be even better than any torture she could derive.

She waved her hand and dismissed the boy, her attention falling back to the mirror. "Show me the girl." She grinned wickedly, she didn't want to miss a second of this.

~E~

Emma had nodded off, she was only awoken by the sounds of some colorful cursing drawing near to her cell. She opened her eyes and tried to clamor to her feet, the chain she had forgotten jerked her back down when she reached it's length and she ended up sprawled and sore on the floor once more.

She watched in horror as her mother was tossed bodily into the cell with her. The dark haired woman slammed herself against the bars and kicked them while the guards chuckled and stalked off. At least they left a torch this time so the two could see.

"Damnit!" Snow shook the bars as hard as she could but she knew it was futile.

"M-Snow." Emma breathed out, agony ripping at her heart. If Snow was in the Queen's hands she might not have to worry about her own death. She might not ever be born.

"Who- I know you, you were at the ball." Her mother's hazel eyes stared at her, devoid of any knowledge of who she was. It was enough to make her feel like the lonely lost foster girl who never had any family.

"I….how did they catch you I thought you got away." Emma pushed her feelings aside and sat up, she began tugging harshly on the cuff at her arm. The metal dug into her skin but she didn't stop. She kept tugging and twisting her wrist in the metal in an attempt to get it off until a soft hand settled over hers.

"You'll hurt yourself. They caught me trying to get a friend out of here."

Emma released a harsh breath. She slipped the ring from her finger and with a shaky hand placed it in her mother's pocket while she was distractedly staring at Emma's bleeding wrist. "Why?! You knew she was after you, why couldn't you just…" she choked back a sob.

"Why do you care so much?" There was a hint of suspicion in her mother's voice and it broke her heart further.

"I….can we just say I'm cursed." Emma told her sadly. "If you die, I die." And so does Henry….and her father likely lives out his life in a loveless marriage and Regina stays evil without feeling any kind of love. Emma sucked in a shaky breath and went back to pulling at the cuff.

"Wha- why? Why me?" Emma shrugged. She didn't have any answers for her half lie. She could not very well tell her mother if she died Emma would not exist.

"Just how it happened."

"That's preposterous." Snow pushed away from her and went back to shaking the bars.

Emma let her anger get the better of her, anger and fear. "Look I don't care if you believe me. All I care about is making sure you don't die so I can see my son again." And making sure Snow and David actually share more than one word together so she can be born but she couldn't voice that aloud.

"Well Regina will be killing us both tomorrow so I'm afraid it's too late." Emma didn't believe for one second Snow White wouldn't try to escape the minute they opened the doors to their cell.

"Sometimes I really wish you had just kept your mouth shut about Daniel." Snow whirled back around to face Emma, the blonde too focused on pulled her bloody wrist free to realize what she had just said.

"How…"

"Swan!" Emma jerked her head up, that hadn't heard a guard approaching but there was one. He was walking down the corridor and he had a hook for a hand. Emma let out a relieved sigh.

"Hook!" She pulled herself as close as she could to the bars. "Get us out of here."

He chuckled and went about picking the lock, only sparing a polite nod to Snow White. "I told you not to interfere anymore you know. What if you hadn't had a handsome pirate to come and rescue you." Emma whispered at him to shut up and hurry. She and Snow shared an unsettled glance as their eyes scanned the hallways for any sign of movement. "Bloody lock just won't…."

"Open?" She and Snow whirled around to find none other than Regina leaning against the wall, resting comfortably inside their cell gazing at her fingernails while Hook tried gallantly to rescue them.

Hook gulped and back away as Regina pushed off and stalked closer, an angry smile fixed on her face. She waved a hand and she and the pirate swapped places. He glared at her through the bars and moved closer to Emma.

"Snow White. It's been too long."

"Regina don't do this." Snow pleaded. "We're family."

Emma flinched. Even at home that was the wrong thing for her mother to say. Emma knew hearing it from Snow reminded her of Leopold.

"We are not family." Regina hissed. "You die tomorrow," Her gaze went from Snow to Hook and then to Emma. She scowled when she saw the blood dripping from the blonde's wrist. With another wave of her hand Emma was beside her, she wobbled unsteadily at the transfer and surprisingly a hand shot out to steady her.

Emma stared helplessly at Hook and her mother. She wished her magic would work, she curled her fingers into her palm, praying for anything to come. Any kind of spark that she could maybe knock the woman beside her out and help them escape. But nothing came.

Regina was suddenly blocking her view of them, an apple in her hand sending chills down her spine. She was not fond of Regina's apples. Unless it was apple cider.

"Eat this." Regina demanded.

"No- Regina just let her go, she didn't help me escape-" Emma knew Snow had no idea what crimes Emma had actually committed, but she also knew her mother was hoping just having her would leave Regina in a fair enough mood to be merciful.

"Shut up Snow." Regina didn't even glance back to the woman. Hook moved forward and grasped the bars.

"Emma….you don't know her," his comment was pointed, she understood. He was telling her she couldn't rely on her unwavering faith in the woman to be true here. But she didn't see an alternative.

She reached up to take the apple from her but Regina pulled it away. She moved it back when Emma dropped her hand. "Bite." She held it up to Emma's lips, something shimmered behind her dark eyes, something Emma couldn't get a grasp on.

"Wait, don't do it, she will put you to sleep. You'll never wake up it's…..it's horrible." Snow's voice shook.

Emma glanced at her, wondered how long that had been for her before her eyes found Regina's again. She was being surprisingly patient for the Evil Queen. But then again she had everything she had wanted trapped in the cell behind her. Emma had no idea what game she was playing now.

For a second she wondered what would happen if she refused. A raised eyebrow forced her to make her decision.

She bit into the apple, and Regina magicked them away with a smile fixed on her face.

~RE~

She had no idea what she was doing. Her eyes found the blonde resting peacefully in her bed. She had her enemy in her dungeons, she should be down there floating, not up in her Chambers watching the woman sleep.

She didn't know why she was doing anything anymore. Why had she given the woman the apple, why had she used herself as opposed to a guard. She shook her head angrily.

The feelings she had felt when she'd watched that pirate clumsily try and free them, it wasn't just anger at his gall to cheat her out of her victory. She had felt nearly panicked that the blonde might escape. Which made no sense, it was Snow she was after!

But the woman had mentioned Daniel, No one but herself and Snow knew what the girl had done, what she had cost her. But she was sure this woman did, and she wanted to know how. It was an answer she didn't plan to drag out of her any time soon, not with Snow's death finally so close at hand. She didn't want to think about Daniel. Or what he would think of her now.

Besides, answers weren't all she wanted from the blonde. It had been a long time since anyone had offered her a challenge and the woman stirred something in her that she hadn't felt it a long time.

The woman in the bed stirred. She moved closer, standing at the side and staring down at her when she finally opened her bright green eyes. She expected fear, confusion even. She didn't expect the woman to smile up at her before rubbing at her eyes as if she had nothing to be afraid of.

"Regina. I had the strangest dream." She yawned, oblivious to the glare she was getting for uttering her name yet again. As if she was familiar with her. "Where is the kid?" Green eyes met hers again before they glanced down at her dress in confusion. She took in her surroundings and paled.

And there was the fear.

"What kid would that be, princess?" Regina already knew the woman had a son, she had overheard her talking about it in the mirror. Which brought back the question she had of this supposed curse her captive was under.

"I-I thought you were someone else." Regina raises an eyebrow. The fact that she didn't believe Emma didn't know who she was the instant she opened her eyes went unsaid between them, it was such an obvious lie when she had so sleepily uttered her name. Regina let it pass, she was after all in a good mood with Snow's imminent death approaching.

"What….what am I doing here? What did you do to me?"

Regina smiled wickedly and dropped herself beside Emma on the bed. She leaned against the mahogany headboard and let her feet dangle over the side of the bed.

"Well you didn't want me to kill you now did you?" She asked too sweetly, Emma moved away a bit but a quick hand reached out and grasped her left wrist. "I bound you to me."

Emma's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I wanted you, so I bound you to me." Green eyes widened at the impossible implication.

"Wanted me?"

"Yes. Are you so confused?" She raised her eyebrow again, Emma's heart squeezed involuntarily.

"Bound….what does that mean?" She had a vague panicky thought that it might be some kind of marriage but she knew from stories that there was no way Regina would relinquish that kind of power to anyone. Not in the enchanted Forest. Robin might come close if things kept on. She didn't understand why that thought left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"You bit the apple. I was holding it. Therefore you cannot leave my side. It will be incredibly painful if you go too far. Exploring the castle won't cause you too much harm but if you try to escape…." She grinned. "Pain beyond measure. Not too bad at first but it will grow and grow until you either die or find your way back to my side."

Emma paled. Her chances of escaping dropped dramatically. She knew when the woman was lying and Regina Mills was not lying now. She doubted she was exaggerating either.

Regina nodded as if she knew where Emma's thoughts were heading and agreed. "No handsome pirate to save you now." She met the startled green eyes head on. Regina felt utterly pleased with herself. She didn't have to worry about misguided rescue attempts and she could do as she pleased with her without having to deal with her tearing her beautiful skin up on chains. There was no need for chains when what held her was magic.

Still, she could have gotten a guard to act as her holder, it hadn't necessarily needed to be Regina. She knew she would have to take the girl with her whenever she left the castle or else she would come back and find her dead. She never knew just how long she would be gone after all.

"Why did you do this? Regina you got everything you wanted mo-Snow is in your cells as we speak waiting execution. Why would you bind me to you like this?" Regina said nothing, ignoring the harsh questions and the anger she felt at having her actions under scrutiny. Instead she reached out and grasped Emma's other arm, she tugged until the blonde fell back against the comforter, both hands in Regina's grasp as she loomed over her. Emma expected something nasty to happen, she wasn't sure what exactly, she was sure she hadn't expected Regina to be checking the bandages on her wrist, she hadn't expected the woman to wave her hand and have new ones to replace the blood soaked ones.

"I don't have healing magic." She said thoughtfully.

"I know." Emma hadn't meant for it to slip out. But the woman above her wasn't acting like any Evil Queen she had heard stories about. Sure she had her mother in the basement but she wasn't wild and crazed on revenge and she wasn't hurting her. This was familiar, too familiar and Emma couldn't seem to keep her mouth in check.

"I bound you to me on a whim" She was told unexpectedly. "There is no way to break it."

"True love…." Emma muttered.

Regina laughed. "Perhaps. But you'll find no true love here. Not for you. No one would dare touch what is mine in any case. And you now belong to me."

"I-" Emma wanted to tell her not to do this. That she was going to regret it if she ever made it back home. The words wouldn't come. She knew this was about control for Regina, not about any kind of desire she felt for Emma in particular. She had no idea if taking prisoners as her personal plaything was something she did often and she wasn't going to ever ask. For her though it would be torture, Emma had always respected Regina, and she would even go so far as to say she loved her, they shared a son together how could she not love her for that. But if Regina forced her into this twisted relationship how could she ever look at her friend again. How could she ever face her. It would break _both_ of them.

"Are you really tied to Snow White's life?" Regina asked suddenly.

Emma swallowed thickly as Regina dropped her injured wrist onto her chest, she didn't move though, continuing to lean over Emma as she lay back against the covers.

"Yes. My son too."

Regina hummed she leaned in slightly, Emma was afraid she meant to kiss her. Instead she leaned over her shoulder and chuckled into her ear. "Then I suppose it will be a short ownership will it not?"

The blonde sucked in a painful breath as Regina jerked away from her and the bed with a cackling laugh.

"I will set a dress out for you, those rags will not grace my dinning hall." Emma sat up in the bed and sighed, would Regina ever stop picking on her clothes she wondered. "One of the maids will help you dress. Unless you would like my help instead," Regina shot her another toothy grin and Emma found herself staring at the woman with her mouth gaping. Had she actually _flirted _with her. Sure she did whatever she did with the binding thing but….Emma had expected some kind of ownership like she had said not flirting.

"Well…." Emma startled. Apparently she had been serious, and more surprising than that Regina was giving her a choice.

"I….a maid."

If she was disappointed Regina didn't show it. "Very well. We eat in half an hour, someone will be outside this door to ensure you do not try to make a run for it." With those words Regina pulled the door open and stepped through, it slammed shut with a loud clank and Emma collapsed back across the bed. Everything was such a mess now she had no idea what to do.

And if she had doubted Regina's sincerity about the curse said doubt was disappearing every second since the woman's absence. Her head was starting to ache and her body was beginning to feel as if an elephant had taken residence on her chest.

She curled up on herself and pulled a pillow to her chest. It smelled like Regina, like _her_ Regina. She tried to take some form of comfort in that.

~R~

Regina shoved the double doors open with both flare and force. If it startled the golden skinned man it didn't show. He bowed mockingly to her, his feet thumped together and his arms out wide. "Your majesty!" His happy tone grated on her nerves. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"There is a woman in my castle with magic. And your magic is all over her." He smiled thoughtfully.

"Ah, yes. A couple of people did approach me for a glamour spell, I do so love deals you know." He chuckled gaily and pranced about the room. Regina snarled, she didn't have time for his games ever second she was gone out the blonde in more pain. She would be unimaginably angry if the blonde died while she was getting information about her.

"Why did they need a glamour?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"To hide of course!"

"Rumple!" Her words were a warning, an empty threat they both knew, he taught her everything she knew after all. Still, he needed her if he was to ever see his son again.

"Well I don't rightly know dear, they gave me what I want and they wanted a way home in exchange. While they waited they needed to hide so I provided that as well."

"A way home? To where?" She was actually thinking of fetching the woman's son. Perhaps it would make her more inclined….she shook the thought off. She didn't want or need the woman to feel anything for her, willing or not she was already hers.

"No idea." He chattered happily.

"Fine." She knew she couldn't dally much longer. "She will not be returning. But if you find a way to send her home I would like to collect on her deal."

"Ah ah ah." He said waving a finger in her face. "Only the one who made the deal gets to collect."

"She's mine." Regina growled at him. "She bit the apple and I intend to keep her."

Rumple started back. "You gave her a Persephone apple?"

Regina said nothing, sharp eyes drilling into him daring him to comment further. He held his hands up in surrender but his expression was severely troubled. "You should return to her before you kill her then." He turned away from her so she couldn't see his expression any longer. She hesitated, only for a second, before she disappeared in a dark purple cloud of magic.

Rumple picked up a vile off his table and gazed down at it. Of course she would have to be fascinated with the one woman in the land he didn't want her to keep. It was strange, he would have never guessed it would be Snow White's future daughter. "What a mess." He muttered to the empty room.

~E~

Emma was laying across her bed holding her head in her hands as she writhed on it when Regina returned. The maid had come in not long after Regina had left and forced her to change but after she had collapsed back against the sheets in pain. It had hurt so bad for what felt like so long she nearly didn't notice when the pain was finally receding allowing her to breath evenly again. She barely heard the curse that fell from the royals mouth nor did she really feel the hands that scooped her head up and deposited it in the other woman's lap. All she knew was when the fingers started trailing through her blonde locks she began to feel immensely better.

"I can't….you were in the castle and…it hurt so bad." Emma leaned heavily on the woman, too tired and emotionally wracked to say anything about their intimate position.

"I-" Regina stopped, her fingers stilling their soothing motion. She had nearly apologized. Regina did _not _apologize she didn't care that she felt some strange connection with he glamoured woman in her arms. She didn't care that she was getting her happy ending and Snow White would die soon. "I felt you needed to know what if felt like to be separated from me. A taste of what to expect if you defy me." She whispered the words against Emma's head and smiled at the groan it stirred up.

"Please don't…." Emma bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she asked for mercy if it wouldn't just end up causing her more pain. Her insides had felt as if they were on fire and her head has felt as if it were going to explode. Even now in the Queen's arms she felt the residual effects of the last half hour.

"It is time for supper, do you think you can make it." Emma didn't, her stomach rolled in protest at the thought of food but she nodded anyways, unsure of how far the dinning room was and how far away Regina would be if she left her in the room.

"I don't think I can walk there." She told her honestly. Regina made a show of huffing and forced her to sit up. With a swirl of her hand, something Emma knew wasn't exactly necessary for her to poof, they were in the formal dinning room. She was grateful Regina had sat her in a chair as waves of dizziness assaulted her after she rematerialized.

"You'll get used to it." Regina told her offhandedly. Emma wanted to tell her there was no way she would ever get used to it if she hadn't by now but she couldn't chance letting her know she had magic. Magic was her only way of escape now. If she was quick she might make it back home and _her_ Regina could help her fix it.

Regina said a few words to the server and with only a few minutes their food was out. Emma had some kind of soup in front of her while Regina had some kind of small bird. She took a small spoonful under the brunette's watchful eyes and nodded when it didn't cause any discomfort.

They ate in silence, only the sound of servants shuffling about to refill Regina's wine and their own sounds of clattering silverware echoed in the hall.

Emma found herself wondering if this was how Regina often ate her meals. Alone at such a long and empty table. If that were the case she felt sorry for her. She was grateful Regina had people who cared about her back home, even if she never made it back.

"Your thinking too much. There's no need for it now, you won't escape me." Regina set her goblet back down on the table and turned to inspect how much Emma had eaten. She seemed somewhat satisfied with the half bowl she had managed to keep down.

"I….I just wish you weren't going to kill her."

"Oh she is going to die tomorrow," Regina drawled happily. Honestly she didn't believe the nonsense Emma was spouting about being cursed to Snow's life. She had never heard of such a thing before. And no matter how intriguing she found the woman she wasn't about to put years of machinations in jeopardy for her.

Emma played with her spoon thoughtfully. "Is there nothing I can-"

"No. There is nothing in this world I want more than the death of Snow White." Emma sucked in a small breath and closed her eyes.

"Can I visit them, before…" Regina's eyes narrowed. She wasn't known for being so giving, she probably should have had the woman beat before she had told her about the bond. A glance at her lip reminded Regina she had already and she couldn't stop the grimace and the rolling guilt she felt in her stomach. She did not enjoy the feeling of guilt. She was starting to wonder if it wouldn't have been simpler to kill the woman in Midas's ballroom.

"I will come with you." Even Regina was startled by her words. "But first, you will tell me how you knew about Daniel." She hadn't wanted to ask, but the question had been gnawing on her mind for too long already.

Emma paled, she knew there was no use denying it. "I heard it from you, I can't remember when." It was as much of the trust as she could muster.

"I don't speak of Daniel. There is no way you could know-"

"I know you loved him, I know your mother killed him because Snow told her you were leaving with him and not marrying her father." Emma's eyes teared up at the pain she knew that had caused Regina. At the memory of the woman sobbing in her arms as she choked out the words. They hadn't been friends then, in fact she was pretty sure Regina had been plotting her murder, though she was just as sure now as she had been then that the mayor wouldn't have gone through with it. "You might have been a bit drunk." She admitted, back then it was probably the only way Regina would end up in her arms.

"You know a lot, Mrs Swan." Green eyes flashed at the name. Regina chuckled. "I heard the pirate when he called out to you. He called you Swan. And then he called you Emma. So who exactly are you. Your no princess. Your dinning habits alone proved that."

"I am actually." Emma grimaced. "I just….didn't grow up with my family."

Regina stared at her for a long moment before she pushed her chair away and offered Emma her hand. The blonde stared at it in silent disbelief, she couldn't believe the woman had taken all that in stride, hadn't asked how she had told her about Daniel when she had no memory of it.

"Come. If you want to see that insipid woman let us get it over with."

Emma latched onto her hand, terrified she might change her mind at any second. Regina didn't let go after she pulled Emma to her feet. She kept hold of her as she walked down the brightly lit corridors decorated with beautiful rich purples and silvers.

The further they went from the dinning room the darker and colder it became. She tried to memorize their path in case she could get away, so she could somehow free Snow and Hook, but there were a lot of corridors and she didn't have but one night before their executions.

"Killing her won't make you happy."

"Oh I beg to differ." Regina squeezed her hand. Emma wanted to tell her it wouldn't bring Daniel back, and she would lose Henry, but she couldn't find any words that would reach the woman. And she knew she would only be facing anger if she tried.

She pushed a heavy door open and grasped a torch, two guards jumped to attention from where the had been playing cards at a rickety wood table. Regina sneered at them but said nothing.

She led Emma down the long corridor, around a bend and past a few jail cells with heavy doors instead of bars. Emma could see people with the hand handing through the cracks as they gazed hopelessly at them as they passed by.

"They will serve their sentences and return to their homes. I don't kill everyone Mrs. Swan."

Emma sighed deeply. "It's Miss. I've never been married." Regina raised that damn eyebrow at her again, as if asking if it mattered, Emma knew it didn't but she just wanted to say something. Anything to take her mind off the fact she might not exist in the morning.

They turned another corridor and this time she could make out the cage where they were being kept. She could see Killian desperately trying to pick the lock and barely make out her mother leaning irritably against the back wall.

"That won't work, it's enchanted." Regina told Hook. He glanced up with a scowl but his eyes lit up when they landed on Emma. She moved to rush to the bars, intent on checking on him but the Queen's hand held hers firmly.

"What has she done to you?"

Regina sneered. "I fed and clothed her." Snow White moved off the wall, inching closer to gaze at the blonde beside her ex step mother.

"Isn't there anything I can do to convince you to let Hook go? He just wanted to free me. He had nothing to do with helping Snow escape."

Regina chuckled. "Captain Hook, worst pirate there is. Now why would you be trying to save this lovely blonde now hmmm?" Regina intentionally ran a finger down the blonde's cheek, she laughed delightfully as the man clenched his jaw shut in anger.

"Regina….please don't hurt her." Snow reached out towards Emma but Regina only pulled the blonde closer.

"I won't kill her until I'm tired of her, if that brings you any comfort in you dying moments. Anything I do to her though Snow is entirely your fault. After all she's the reason you weren't struck by my guards arrow when you escaped Midas's castle."

Snow gasped and stared at Emma. She hadn't seen her, hadn't known her life had nearly ended that night. And she hadn't even made off with the ring she so desperately had needed. If only she hadn't tried to break back in herself to free Marian. If only she had listened to Ruby when she said she would do it for her. At least then the woman wouldn't be forced to do whatever Regina wanted, at least then the blonde might have died with some dignity and grace. Now it seemed all their deaths would be in vain.

"Regina, I'll do anything, let Hook go. He can look after my son and…his mother." She heard Hook protest but her eyes were fixed on Regina's, she was begging her.

"After Snow's execution, I will set the pirate free. But if anyone else comes for you I will kill them where they stand," Brown eyes bore into Killian's, "you tell her family that. She's mine now and I won't be giving her back." Hook clenched his jaw and gripped the bars until his knuckles turned white. Snow was too busy gaping at how easy the Queen had given in.

"What are you going to make he do in return for my freedom?" He gritted the words out between his teeth.

Regina laughed. "Warming my bed is a start, but she was going to do that anyways." All their eyes widened in shock. Emma had an inkling it was what she had wanted but it was still Regina, in what world would Regina want _her._

"No….no Swan, just let her kill me. Escape. Something! Don't just stand there and do what she says."

"I- I can't. I can't leave." Emma admitted softly.

"Apples dear, its all about the apples." Regina wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and pulled her close before raising her hand and leaving the two unsettled prisoners alone in their cell.

Hook beat on the iron bars until Snow forcefully pulled him away. "I'm sorry." She told him softly.

He glared up at her with cold eyes. "You just better get that bloody ring." She nodded at him even though she doubted either of them were ever going to make it out of here for him to sail her away. And even if they did she knew she wouldn't leave that woman at the hands of the Evil Queen.

~R~

Regina was laughing when they materialized in her bedroom. She always did enjoy a good emotional turmoil, especially if Snow was involved.

Emma staggered and fell onto the bed when she was released. She pushed herself up on her hands, feet dangling off the end of the bed as she took in the happy woman. Regina was pulling her hair out of it's complicated twist and brushing it out while humming something she often hummed back home. It looked very domestic considering what she had just insinuated.

"Do- Is that really what you want in exchange for Hook's freedom?"

Dark eyes met hers through the mirror and she shivered as the woman gave her a once over.

"Yes. I want you willingly, or seemingly so. I don't want to fight you, not at the moment." Emma bit her lip in trepidation. Regina turned around and walked over to stand in front of her. "Am I not attractive to you? You said your son had another mother so my sex isn't the issue."

Emma blushed. Regina would never not be attractive to her. But somehow sleeping with her here felt more like _she _was the one violating Regina than the other way around. It wasn't going to help her situation at all.

"Well?" She shivered as Regina leaned in and ran her fingers through her hair. She was so close and Emma couldn't move away if she tried.

"I- well of course your attractive but….it feels like a betrayal. For….his other mother."

Regina chuckled, her eyes falling to Emma's lips. "I'm not really giving you a choice, dear. And you have no hope of ever seeing that woman again."

Emma hesitated still, she didn't know what Regina was waiting for she had already said she didn't have a choice.

"Emma." She jerked at the sound of her name. "I won't fight you, I won't physically force you. I will manipulate you, coerce you, give you impossible choices," like Hook's freedom or death. "But I won't rape you. I can make you enjoy it." Emma wondered how it wasn't considered rape.

She knew things were different in the forest. Leopold wasn't considered to have raped Regina when they were married because she was his wife. That didn't mean it hurt any less, or that he had been any kind of man worthy of touching her. Regina at least offered to be gentle about it. And it wasn't like she _didn't _want the woman. She had very nearly _always_ wanted her. She had never imagined it being like this.

"Emma I need an answer. Are you going to surrender yourself to me? Or do I put you back in the cell with the pirate and Snow?"

"You swear he will go free." Regina nodded, her fingers flexing in gold locks, her eyes impossibly dilated. Emma sighed. On the off chance she didn't disappear, that the future somehow made it out of this mess unscathed she had to do as the Queen wanted. Hook would make it back, tell the others what happened and maybe they could find some way to free her.

She reached up with a trembling hand and touched an olive cheek. It was her acquiesce and Regina took it as such. She smiled wickedly as she bent down and captured Emma's lips in a heated kiss before she shoved the woman forcefully back on the bed. "I'm going to make you scream, Emma."

~E~

She was sore. Ridiculously sore, the Queen had a voracious appetite when it came to sex and she had only just fallen asleep next to a spent Emma.

She couldn't believe it had happened. She couldn't believe she had not only been coerced by the mother of her son to partake in sex with her but she even enjoyed it. Regina hadn't been all talk when she said she was going to make Emma scream. Her voice was nearly raw with all the sounds that had been ripped from her in the past few hours.

She rolled over and stared at the rise and fall of the woman's chest. She was definitely evil, no doubt about that, but she was still Regina. The thought made her a little sick. Regina would remember this night, she just wouldn't remember who Emma Swan was. She wondered if she didn't already know, back home in Storybrooke nestled up to Robin. Did she know what she had done with Emma in this bed. The night before she was going to execute her mother.

"Well this is a development." Emma quietly squealed at Gold's voice, she jerked the sheets over her chest and as an after thought Regina's too. "Tell me, dearie, do you even want to return? Seems your living awfully comfortable."

"Yes. I need to return home, set things right with my parents." He stared at her thoughtfully.

"Its going to be very painful for you, a Persephone apple is not of this world, even I don't know how to break it's magic."

"I know," She shivered as she remembered the pain she had felt earlier. "But I have to set things right. Can you free my mother and Hook?"

He chuckled delightedly, making her glance toward Regina to make sure she didn't wake. "Snow White's daughter in bee with her enemy, oh this is delightful."

"Rumple." Emma glared at him. He shrugged.

"I've got what I need to send you home. And I can free the pirate and your mother. If your ready?"

"Wait…..can you take her memories of me? She shouldn't remember my name, or Hooks."

He gave her a glare but nodded. A flick of his wrist and he was holding a vial. He motioned for her to move and she clamored from the bed, grabbing her discarded dress and shuffling into it as he tossed the magic at Regina. She barely stirred as the mist enveloped her. "There you are, she won't remember a thing." Emma hoped not, there had been an awful lot of true loves kisses since she arrived in Storybrooke.

"Let's go."

He waved his hand and they were in the cells. Both occupants jumped toward their feet and moved to Emma. Hook reached out and touched her ruffled dress. "Are you alright, love?" She nodded, fighting back emotions she didn't want to deal with yet. "Did she….?"

"No….Rumple gave her a memory potion." He arched an eyebrow at her and his lips quirked but the Dark One said nothing to contradict her.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Snow muttered in disbelief.

"He's here to get us out." Snow stared at them in shock but honestly she didn't have any other choices handy.

"And his price?" She asked wearily.

"The name of your daughter, when you have one." He told her before Emma could protest. If didn't really matter he already knew it she doubted he would take a potion to forget.

"Fine, not like I'm likely to live long enough to have children." Snow muttered. Rumple and Hook both glanced at Emma, she only glared at them all.

"Let's get out of here."

Rumple nodded and transported the four of them out. Emma wavered slightly on her feet and Hook reached out and steadied her. She blinked up at him until she realized Snow wasn't with them. "You left her?!"

Rumple looked offended. "I didn't. I put her close enough to her true love she would stumble upon him. I am assuming that was your plan, considering she stole Prince James's ring."

"Yes…." She was infinitely glad her mother had the ring tucked away in her pocket.

"So now that your done with all the blustering I trust you are ready to return? You've really done enough damage."

"We should make sure-"

"No…let's…." Emma sucked in a sharp breath, her head aching already at a near unbearable level.

"My castle is quiet far from hers, dearie." Rumple told her gently.

"What? Emma she can't hurt you anymore, we escaped." Hook held her tight as if she were afraid the woman would come swooping in at any moment and make good on her promise to snatch her back.

"Let's just go home. You'll make sure they meet? At the trolls bridge. She has to….to put it on…" Emma groaned and held her stomach. Hook barely kept her upright, his panicked eyes falling on a sympathetic Rumple.

"What the hell did she do to her, Crocodile?"

"Nothing I know how to undo I'm afraid." He moved to the table and grasped the wand. He pointed it at them. "Do try and stay out of the past won't you." In a swirl of magic they were back where they started, in Zelena's barn.

Emma was a panting mess in Hook's arms. "Regina….get me…" She passed out from the pain and he lifted her into his arms, he rushed out to their vehicle, grateful it was still there and headed back towards town. If no one had missed them they had to all still be at Granny's.


End file.
